


I got my heart right there, I got my scars right there

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin-centric, M/M, ballet!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa vie s'écroulait comme un château de cartes, les pièces maîtresses s'effondrant une à une à ses pieds et il ne pouvait qu'être le passif spectateur de cette destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got my heart right there, I got my scars right there

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Claire ♥

 

Assis sur une chaise en plein milieu de la salle de danse, il se contemplait dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne floue. D'ordinaire, il se tenait debout devant celui-ci, ses yeux fixés sur ses bras, ses jambes, sa taille et l'expression de son visage afin de déceler le moindre défaut, la moindre imperfection. Il ne mettait jamais très longtemps à les trouver et tentait de les corriger parfois pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que ce chaque mouvement soit parfait.

La perfection. Il recherchait toujours la perfection.

Devoir rester assis devant ce miroir lui brisait le cœur et le rendait fou de rage mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait essayé de se lever et d'esquisser un léger pas de danse mais il s'était effondré de douleur aussitôt qu'il eut posé le pied au sol. Il n'était pas masochiste au point de recommencer, bien qu'il en ait eu envie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire désormais ? Danser était toute sa vie. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne danse. Il vivait pour ça. Il mourrait pour ça.

Le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses songes et il tourna la tête en direction de celle-ci, pas étonné le moins du monde d'y trouver son meilleur ami, Taemin. Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, le regard inquiet, puis se stoppa à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Je te cherchais. Dit-il.

Jongin ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Jongin ? Tu devrais te reposer chez toi. Tu te fais du mal en restant ici...Le réprimanda-t-il gentiment.  
\- J'ai passé plus d'heures dans ce studio à danser que chez moi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai besoin de venir ici, ça m'aide à tenir. Juste un peu. Répondit-il, ancrant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Taemin soupira et secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise Jongin ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne comptait pas arrêter d'essayer de le persuader cependant, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Jongin avait toujours été quelqu'un d'imprévisible et de buté, il n'aimait pas être surveillé et commandé, et il ne laisserait personne l'aider. Taemin savait qu'à tout moment Jongin se volatiliserait dans la nature, son meilleur ami n'aimait pas se sentir en cage, il avait besoin de liberté, d'espace. Sans la danse, Jongin n'était plus Jongin. Et cette perspective terrifiait Taemin.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu acceptais d'être aidé. Au moins pour un temps. Te confier te soulagerait un peu tu ne crois pas ? Je sais que tu as tout refoulé depuis l'accident et ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Continua Taemin.  
\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, tu connais mon avis là-dessus. Et ma réponse. Grogna le plus jeune.  
\- Jongin...  
\- La danse c'est tout pour moi, tu le sais. C'est ma vie. Sans ma vie je fais quoi ? J'ai plus rien, Taemin. Plus rien. Souffla-t-il, désemparé.

Il savait que même si Taemin était celui qui était le mieux placé pour le comprendre, au fond il ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Il pouvait imaginer sa peine mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que Jongin ressentait réellement.

Son meilleur ami pouvait danser, lui. Il n'avait jamais eu à renoncer à la danse, il n'avait jamais eu de graves blessures non plus. Il aurait beau essayé de comprendre, il n'y arriverait jamais. Jongin était seul face à sa peine, seul face à ses démons et personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. Personne. Pas même Taemin, surtout pas Taemin.

Depuis son accident, il faisait tout pour fuir son meilleur ami. Celui qui jusqu'à présent avait partagé ses meilleurs moments mais aussi ses pires était de trop dans sa vie. A chaque fois que Jongin le voyait il se retenait de crier à l'injustice, de lui cracher d'horribles choses à la figure. Se retenir devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_Tu m'as volé mon rêve !_

Voilà ce à quoi il pensait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage de Taemin. Et ça le tuait d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de celui-ci, ça lui crevait le cœur de s'éloigner de son meilleur ami. Garder ses distances était cependant la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour se protéger. C'était comme une infection, un poison. Cette jalousie, cette envie, cette haine.

Cette haine qu'il avait contre lui-même et qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Jongin n'était qu'un homme, un être humain fait de chair et de sang. Ses émotions dictaient sa vie. Depuis l'accident, c'était la douleur qui noircissait son cœur, elle prenait le contrôle de son corps et se propageait dans tout son être comme une maladie. Cette toxine le détruisait, le rongeait de l'intérieur et ne visait qu'à l'achever. Mais malgré tout, Jongin luttait, et il n'en restait pas moins un être humain dans toute son humanité, dans toute sa vulnérabilité.

Qui pouvait le juger ? Qui pouvait le blâmer de souffrir, d'avoir mal ? De haïr ? Qui ? N'était-il pas autorisé à ressentir toute cette palette de sentiments ?

Taemin le fixait toujours, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions et guettant ses expressions. Jongin détourna le regard et soupira, se redressant maladroitement en prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise. Taemin leva le bras pour le soutenir mais Jongin se dégagea de sa prise, tournant la tête pour ne pas voir l'expression blessée de son meilleur ami.

Se sentant coupable, il se mordit la lèvre et se traina jusqu'à la porte pour récupérer ses béquilles. Il les attrapa, récupéra son portable éteint qu'il avait laissé sur la table à l'entrée et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Taemin ne le suivit pas, et ce fut mieux ainsi.

 

 

Jongin venait d'obtenir le meilleur rôle de sa vie dans un nouveau ballet qui faisait déjà parler de lui lorsque son accident arriva. Il était heureux, épanoui. Son travail et son acharnement avaient payés et il allait enfin être reconnu pour son talent. C'était ce à quoi il pensait juste avant que sa vie ne bascule pour le pire. Un moment il se sentait poussé des ailes et la seconde d'après c'était la chute libre. Il comprenait désormais ce qu'avait pu ressentir Icare avant de mourir, car finalement bien qu'il ne soit pas mort sur le coup et bien que la chute soit lente, il se sentait tomber, tomber, tomber...et rien ne ralentissait sa chute. Rien ne le rattraperait. A un moment où à un autre, il finirait bien par s'écraser contre le bitume, et ce serait la fin.

 

 

La jambe gauche de Jongin bougeait d'elle-même, trahissant sa nervosité, tandis qu'il soupirait et mangeait la peau de ses doigts. Il grimaça lorsque son pied s'appuya trop fort contre le sol mais sa jambe ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de bouger. Son agent, Hankyung, était en réunion depuis plus d'une heure avec le directeur artistique et le metteur en scène du ballet dans lequel il devait jouer et l'attente devenait insupportable. Ne sachant pas le temps que ses jambes mettraient à guérir et surtout quand il pourrait de nouveau danser – si seulement il lui était possible de danser à nouveau un jour, il avait été décidé qu'il serait remplacé, aussi regrettable que cela soit.

Jongin avait été obligé d'accompagner son agent pour signer la rupture de contrat mais il avait choisi de ne pas assister à la réunion. Il ne voulait pas sentir leur pitié, les entendre parler de lui et de son talent au passé ou encore les entendre dire que tout irait bien et qu'il serait rétabli en un rien de temps. Foutaises. Que des foutaises. Il préférait donc leur éviter, à eux comme à lui, ce moment désagréable.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit, la mine de son agent était sombre et la gorge de Jongin se serra. Hankyung lui sourit faiblement, puis le guida jusqu'à la voiture pour le ramener chez lui, prenant garde à ne pas marcher trop vite pour que Jongin puisse suivre sa cadence avec ses béquilles. Le trajet se fit en silence. Rien n'avait été dit et c'était mieux ainsi. De toute façon, c'était inutile, Jongin avait compris.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas de la nuit, hanté par les images de son accident.

 

 

Après avoir évité Taemin pendant quelques jours, il se retrouva finalement face à face avec lui lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de danse. Son ami se stoppa net lorsqu'il le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'il appelait son prénom faiblement. Jongin ne bougea pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Félicitations pour le rôle. Dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Le regard de Taemin s'assombrit et il se mordit la lèvre, s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui.

\- Merci...Chuchota-t-il maladroitement. Comment...  
\- Il n'y avait que Hankyung à la réunion. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qui serait celui qui prendrait ma place. Répondit-il simplement, ses mains se crispant sur ses béquilles.

Son meilleur ami n'ajouta rien, et le regarda s'éloigner, les bras ballants. Jongin avait l'impression qu'il venait de tourner le dos à son ancienne vie, à son ancien rêve, à son ancien lui. Sa vie s'écroulait comme un château de cartes, les pièces maîtresses s'effondrant une à une à ses pieds et il ne pouvait qu'être le passif spectateur de cette destruction.

Jongin n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour reconstruire son château. Il y aurait toujours des pièces manquantes, des défauts, des...imperfections.

 

 

\- Je suis désolé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ma décision...ça vient de plus haut. Expliqua Hankyung, le regard triste.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Un danseur qui ne peut plus danser n'a plus besoin d'agent n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura plus de contrat, plus d'invitations, plus d'offres, plus rien désormais. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

Hankyung lui adressa un dernier sourire et une dernière étreinte, l'encourageant à le contacter quand il le souhaitait. _Je ne suis peut-être plus ton agent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus ton ami !_

Jongin avait simplement hoché la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de le contredire. Pourtant, au fond de lui il savait que jamais il ne contacterait Hankyung, ni Taemin. Ni Luhan. Ou Yixing. Ce n'était plus son monde désormais, ils n'auraient plus rien à se dire, plus rien à partager.

 

 

Lorsqu'un soir, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte, il grogna, épuisé d'avance de devoir se trainer en béquilles jusqu'à la porte. Sa jambe droite le faisait atrocement souffrir depuis quelques jours et il limitait les déplacements au maximum.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Luhan, habillé d'un sweater usé, leggings et chaussures de danse sur l'épaule. Haussant un sourcil, Jongin le laissa entrer, la gorge nouée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes messages et mes appels ? Demanda Luhan.

Ses cernes étaient beaucoup plus prononcées qu'à l'accoutumée et malgré la pointe de colère que Jongin pouvait déceler dans le ton de sa voix, il semblait surtout inquiet. L'ex danseur baissa la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Luhan s'exécuta, posant ses chaussures dans un coin et Jongin s'assit à son tour, prenant garde à ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

Le regard de Luhan suivit chacun de ses gestes et Jongin détourna le sien lorsque le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre, levant la main comme pour l'aider avant de se rétracter. Un petit silence se fit et Luhan en profita pour se rapprocher de lui lentement, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Luhan...Souffla Jongin, tourmenté.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'ignores...Je veux être à tes côtés. Je veux...Chuchota le blond.

Redressant la tête, il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Jongin, celui-ci fermant les yeux au contact. Il se laissa embrasser, répondant mollement au baiser jusqu'à ce que Luhan se détache de lui, affichant un air blessé.

\- Tu...ne veux plus de moi ? Dit-il, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Jongin, exténué, laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai plus la force Luhan...Je ne peux plus. Confia-t-il avec regrets.

Sa main s'agrippa au sweater du blond, et il se serra davantage contre lui. Inspirant son odeur à plein poumons, il embrassa son cou puis releva son visage pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi...c'est...moi. Je ne suis plus capable de prétendre et de faire comme avant, comme si tout allait bien. Je ne ferai que t'entrainer vers le bas...et tu as un futur prometteur. Tu as ta vie, tu as...la danse. Je n'ai plus tout ça, Luhan. Je ne peux plus avoir tout ça. Expliqua-t-il, résigné.  
\- Mais moi tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Insista Luhan.  
\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais qu'en sera-t-il plus tard ? Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de reproches, je ne veux pas que tu finisses par regretter et me haïr, tu comprends ? Continua-t-il, caressant sa joue.

Les yeux du blond s'embuèrent et Jongin embrassa ses pommettes tendrement avant de sceller leurs lèvres une dernière fois.

\- Tout ira bien. Le rassura-t-il, caressant son dos tendrement.

Luhan finit par se calmer et Jongin le raccompagna à la porte, enlaçant étroitement le jeune homme avant de le laisser partir, le cœur lourd. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il s'appuya contre celle-ci et attendit que son cœur se calme pour se diriger vers sa chambre et s'allonger sur son lit.

Il avait menti. Tout n'irait pas bien, du moins pas pour lui. En revanche, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, Luhan méritait mieux que ça, Luhan méritait bien mieux que lui et il l'avait toujours su – même lorsqu'il était danseur. Depuis l'accident, sa vision des choses avait radicalement changé et il s'était rendu compte qu'auparavant Kim Jongin était quelqu'un de plutôt superficiel et de centré sur lui-même. Ou du moins sur la danse.

La danse était toute sa vie et sa vie s'organisait autour de la danse. Il était danseur, son meilleur ami était danseur, tous ses amis étaient danseurs ou dans le milieu de la danse et de l'art, et même son désormais ex petit-ami était un danseur.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la danse dans sa vie, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus l'avoir, il lui était difficile de garder des liens avec ses proches qui, eux, vivaient toujours leur passion, vivaient toujours dans ce monde-là. Il ne faisait plus partie de ce cercle très fermé désormais, et par fierté il avait préféré partir plutôt que d'être mis à l'écart.

C'était dur, très dur et il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à se relever et à recommencer à zéro mais il ne comptait pas abandonner avant d'avoir essayé. Ses amis lui manquaient, Taemin lui manquait et Luhan lui manquait aussi mais il savait qu'il devait mener cette bataille seul, que personne ne pouvait se battre à sa place et surtout que personne n'était en mesure de l'aider, aussi triste que cela paraisse. Jongin ne voulait pas se voiler la face, il ne voulait pas espérer pour rien.

 

 

Ce fut lors de sa rééducation qu'il rencontra Zitao, un sportif de haut niveau qui s'était blessé lors d'une compétition. Zitao était un athlète, il était mal retombé lors d'un de ses sauts en hauteur et s'était gravement blessé au dos. Il était d'origine chinoise et avait un petit accent mais cela ajoutait à son charme – pas qu'il en manquait. Jongin aimait bien se moquer de sa prononciation et de ses réactions parfois exagérées. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes blessures, ni les mêmes passions, ils devinrent rapidement proches.

Ils s'entraînaient dans la même salle, et si au début ils ne se voyaient que lors de leurs rendez-vous quotidiens, plus tard ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se voir en dehors également. Zitao était l'opposé de Jongin, il était souriant, plein d'énergie et surtout quelqu'un de positif. Il repoussait toutes les pensées négatives de Jongin et lui offrait toujours un sourire, une tape amicale sur l'épaule ou une étreinte lorsque son moral chutait.

Zitao était rapidement devenu un ami proche, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, quelqu'un qui égayait sa journée et lui redonnait espoir. Il était une de ces rencontres qui arrivait pile au bon moment - un peu comme par miracle, il était cette main tendue tant attendue et quasi inespérée.

Sans le savoir, Zitao avait en quelque sorte sauvé Jongin. Il l'avait sauvé de sa noirceur, de sa vie, de lui-même.

 

 

C'était également grâce à Zitao qu'il avait rencontré Sehun. Avec du recul, Zitao était un peu comme son ange gardien, il lui devait tellement, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à lui rendre la pareille.

Sehun était le meilleur ami de Zitao, Jongin le voyait peu, uniquement lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à Zitao et lorsque Jongin était avec ce dernier. Le jeune homme était timide aux premiers abords et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Jongin avait cru qu'il était mal à l'aise en sa présence lors de leur première rencontre et s'était excusé avant de partir comme un voleur. Zitao lui avait ensuite expliqué que Sehun était simplement timide et réservé, et qu'il mettait un peu de temps à s'ouvrir aux autres mais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Jongin.

Rassuré, celui-ci avait été patient et avait laissé Sehun venir vers lui afin de ne pas le brusquer. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis peu à peu Sehun devint plus à l'aise et plus bavard. Bientôt, il se comporta normalement et Jongin fut étonné de voir la différence entre son attitude du début et celle d'après. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au contraire.

Sehun était un peu comme Zitao, plein de vie et souriant. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire et était toujours partant pour réaliser les choses les plus stupides que Zitao proposait. Jongin ne faisait que les suivre et les écouter, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

 

Jongin n'avait pas dansé depuis 7 mois et il trouvait le temps long, Zitao et Sehun étaient une bonne distraction mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul c'était une autre histoire. Rien n'avait changé, il ne pouvait toujours pas danser. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de faire quelques pas mais avait abandonné l'idée, bien qu'ils puissent de nouveau marcher sans béquilles, il ne fallait pas trop qu'il s'appuie sur ses jambes. Or, pour danser, les jambes étaient l'élément de base. Ses jambes étaient encore musclées avec sa rééducation mais elles le faisaient encore souffrir lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps debout ou lorsqu'il s'appuyait trop dessus.

C'était frustrant au possible.

D'autant plus car Jongin n'en parlait à personne, ni même à Zitao et Sehun. Il avait fait une sorte de blocage et il lui était impossible de parler de danse, ou encore de son accident. Il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais au moins ses cauchemars avaient cessé de le hanter et il y pensait moins. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il finirait par oublier. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'intéresser de nouveau à la danse en tant que spectateur. Il essayait de s'en persuader mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était impossible.

 

 

Un soir qu'il se baladait en ville avec Zitao et Sehun, son regard fut attiré par une affiche collée contre un mur. Sa respiration se coupa et il se stoppa net, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'image. C'était l'affiche du ballet dans lequel il devait danser, l'affiche où il devait apparaître. Sauf que c'était Taemin à sa place. Son meilleur ami avait été pris en photo en plein grand jeté.

\- Jongin ? L'appela Zitao d'un peu plus loin.

Jongin voulait répondre mais sa gorge était nouée et il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, comme si celui-ci voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa vision devint floue, il eut du mal à respirer et il se sentit partir en arrière. Heureusement, Sehun s'était rapproché de lui et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre.

\- Oh mon dieu, Jongin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Paniqua Zitao, se précipitant sur lui.

Sehun l'avait fait s'asseoir par terre et lui caressait le dos lentement, le fixant d'un air inquiet.

\- Tao, calme-toi, tu vas le faire encore plus paniquer. Le réprimanda-t-il. Jongin, tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends, serre ma main.

L'ex danseur lui serra la main et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration normale, sans succès. Sehun lui attrapa la main et la posa sur sa propre poitrine, se rapprochant de lui pour lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants.

\- Calme-toi, essaie de respirer en même temps que moi. Inspire, expire. Souffla-t-il. Comme moi Jongin, inspire, puis expire. C'est bien, encore. Tout va bien.

Le cœur de Jongin reprit son rythme normal et petit à petit sa respiration se calma également. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il était couvert de sueur et se sentait nauséeux mais le plus dur était passé. Zitao avait été chercher de l'eau et l'aidait à boire tandis que Sehun le gardait contre lui, repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le plus jeune des trois lui essuya la sueur sur son front et Jongin en fut quelque peu gêné mais Sehun ne semblait pas y faire attention.

\- Désolé. Marmonna l'ex danseur après un moment de silence.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que tu nous as fait peur. Le rassura Zitao, lui souriant gentiment.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Sehun, les sourcils froncés.

Le regard de Jongin retomba immédiatement sur l'affiche et il détourna les yeux, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Rien, enfin rien d'important. Je me suis juste senti partir...Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Zitao hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tant que tu vas bien, c'est le principal. Dit-il.  
\- Oui...Acquiesça Jongin, lui offrant un mince sourire.

Sehun resta silencieux, et lorsque Jongin se tourna vers lui son expression était pensive. Lorsqu'il vit le regard interrogatif de Jongin se poser sur lui, il lui sourit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Le sujet ne fut plus abordé et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller voir un film pour se changer les idées.

 

 

Assis sur le canapé de Zitao, Jongin était en train de dévorer sa part de pizza tout en sirotant son jus de fruit. Zitao et Sehun en faisaient tout autant en buvant une bière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient ce genre de soirée et ils savaient tous les deux que Jongin ne buvait pas d'alcool mais aucun des deux ne lui avait jamais demandé quelle en était la raison. Ce fut Sehun qui lui posa la question et Jongin se sentit stupide. Pour lui c'était une évidence, en tant que danseur il était impensable qu'il boive de l'alcool mais pour ses amis c'était étonnant.

\- Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool. Répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Sehun écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris.

\- Jamais ? Fit-il.

Jongin secoua la tête.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr, à cause de la danse ? Commenta Zitao, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.  
\- La danse ? Demanda Sehun, curieux.  
\- Jongin est un danseur. Expliqua son meilleur ami, après avoir avalé son bout de pizza.

Sentant le regard de Sehun sur lui, Jongin baissa les yeux vers le sol et s'essuya les mains.

\- J'étais. Rectifia-t-il. C'est du passé maintenant.

Un petit silence s'installa, et Jongin évita de relever les yeux, sachant pertinemment que ces deux amis l'observaient. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour croiser leurs regards et y voir de la pitié ou de l'incompréhension, mais surtout il avait peur de ce qu'eux pourraient voir dans son propre regard. Il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler cette partie de sa vie, de son passé.

Zitao changea rapidement de sujet et demanda à Sehun un avis concernant une tenue de soirée. Sehun travaillait comme vendeur dans un magasin de luxe et avait fait des études de stylisme, il n'était pas rare que son meilleur ami lui demande des conseils vestimentaires. Jongin écouta attentivement les conseils de Sehun, se sentant quelque peu ringard dans son jogging abîmé et son marcel noir.

 

 

Un soir, Jongin fut surpris de trouver Sehun devant la porte du magasin dans lequel il travaillait depuis peu – il fallait bien qu'il vive et puisqu'il ne pouvait plus danser il n'avait pas eu le choix que de trouver un travail. Il avait réussi à trouver une place dans un magasin de sport en tant que vendeur, sa seule requête étant de ne pas être affecté au rayon danse. Personne n'avait posé de questions face à cette demande peu orthodoxe et c'était très bien ainsi.

Il était un peu plus de 18h et Sehun était appuyé contre le mur, écouteurs aux oreilles et portable en main. Jongin lui tapota l'épaule et le plus jeune rangea rapidement son portable et enleva ses écouteurs, lui offrant un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit Jongin, étonné.  
\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne s'était jamais retrouvés que tous les deux. Et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien, non ? Dit-il, haussant les sourcils.

Jongin avait remarqué que lorsqu'il était nerveux, sa voix devenait plus aiguë, ses yeux s'agrandissaient et ses sourcils remontaient. Il sourit et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite, amusé.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis jamais allé chez toi ! S'exclama Sehun, excité.

Jongin hésita et le plus jeune le remarqua.

\- On peut aller en ville sinon. Se rattrapa-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.  
\- Non, c'est bon, on peut aller chez moi. Répondit l'ex danseur.

Sehun lui sourit et ils marchèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois qu'ils furent chez Jongin, Sehun observa son appartement attentivement, comme s'il ne voulait louper aucun détail. Son attitude amusa le plus âgé et il le laissa faire, leur préparant quelque chose à boire.

\- C'est à toi ? Demanda Sehun soudainement.

Le plus jeune brandissait ses chaussons de danse, les regardant sous toutes les coutures curieusement. Jongin remplit deux verres d'eau et les déposa sur sa table basse avant de s'approcher de Sehun. Il lui prit les chaussons des mains et les manipula avec soins.

\- Oui, ce sont mes dernières pointes. Répondit-il, évitant de croiser le regard de Sehun.  
\- Elles ont l'air en mauvais état. Ce sont des traces de brûlures ? Fit-il, choqué, pointant le bout du lacet.

Jongin rit légèrement, se moquant ouvertement de lui et Sehun fronça les sourcils, lui frappant le bras.

\- C'est normal, c'est une sorte de rituel. On ne peut pas les utiliser lorsqu'elles sont neuves, ce serait trop douloureux. Chaque danseur à sa propre technique pour les façonner à ses pieds. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh, comme quand on achète des chaussures et qu'on a mal aux pieds dedans, on met du journal mouillé ou autre, c'est ça ? Tenta Sehun.  
\- C'est à peu près la même chose. Acquiesça-t-il, reposant les chaussons sur l'étagère.

Sehun le regarda longuement puis le poussa à s'asseoir sur son canapé et à enlever ses chaussettes. Jongin se laissa faire, bien que confus. Le plus jeune attrapa ses pieds et les posa sur ses cuisses, les observant avec attention.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air si abîmés que ça. Déclara-t-il après un petit moment.  
\- Tu espérais quoi ? Se moqua Jongin.  
\- On dit toujours que les danseurs et danseuses ont les pieds en très mauvais état, je voulais voir ! Se justifia-t-il.  
\- Comme tu vois, mes pieds sont en parfait état, eux. Dit-il, souriant amèrement.

Sehun se rendit compte du malaise et attira son attention en lui chatouillant la plante des pieds, faisant se tordre de rire Jongin. Rassuré de le voir rire, le plus jeune relâcha ses pieds pour attraper son verre d'eau et en voire le contenu en une seule gorgée.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras nous en parler, de la danse je veux dire. Confia Sehun.

Jongin le fixa, étonné par sa remarque. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Je n'en parle plus. Souffla-t-il. J'ai arrêté d'en parler parce que ça me fait trop mal.

L'ex danseur fut tout aussi surpris par sa déclaration que le fut Sehun, ce dernier ayant tourné la tête brusquement vers lui. Jongin lui offrit un petit sourire et but son verre d'eau à son tour. Il le reposa ensuite et ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant davantage dans son canapé, mais les rouvrit brusquement lorsque Sehun s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Jongin resta figé, osant à peine respirer. Finalement, Sehun se recula et se releva pour continuer son petit tour d'appartement, faisant quelques commentaires au passage.

 

 

Jongin se regardait dans la vitre d'un magasin, replaçant ses mèches de cheveux rebelles en place, et sortait son portable de sa poche toutes les deux minutes. Zitao l'avait invité à sortir dans un bar – juste pour l'ambiance avait-il dit – et Jongin était très nerveux. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti remontait à un mois avant son accident, ce jour-là il était entouré de tous ses amis, collègues et Luhan pour célébrer son nouveau contrat – son rôle dans le ballet. Cela avait été sa dernière soirée avec eux, son dernier bon souvenir avant que tout ne bascule.

Le souvenir lui arracha une grimace et il hésita, soudainement paniqué. Il était à deux doigts d'envoyer un message à Zitao pour annuler la soirée. C'était idiot, il voulait réellement passer à autre chose et se construire une nouvelle vie mais cela prenait bien plus de temps et d'énergie qu'il l'aurait pensé. La cicatrice était encore fraîche, et bien trop souvent lorsqu'il se retrouvait seuls ses pensées négatives venaient le hanter, n'ayant ni Zitao ni Sehun à ses côtés pour le distraire.

En pensant à Sehun, il esquissa un léger sourire et son cœur s'apaisa. Depuis la première fois où Sehun était venu le chercher après le travail, le jeune homme avait pris l'initiative de venir le voir plus souvent. Lorsque Jongin lui demandait où était Zitao, il prétextait toujours qu'il était occupé et même si l'ex danseur n'était pas vraiment convaincu il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de connaître la raison qui poussait Sehun à venir le voir.

Au fond de lui, il pensait en connaître la raison mais il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer et se faire des films pour rien.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et Jongin manqua de trébucher, surpris, tombant nez à nez avec Zitao qui lui souriait.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Grogna-t-il, faussement énervé.  
\- C'était le but ! Chantonna Zitao, lui frappant le bras.

Jongin leva les yeux au ciel et rit légèrement avant que son regard ne tombe sur la silhouette de Sehun. Le plus jeune lui fit un signe de main et lui sourit timidement. Jongin sourit en retour et se racla la gorge, se forçant à tourner son attention vers Zitao. Sehun était particulièrement bien habillé ce soir, il portait un slim noir moulant et un marcel blanc, et Jongin ne savait plus où poser les yeux.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et cherchèrent une table, déambulant entre les gens. Jongin était un peu mal à l'aise et se contentait de suivre Zitao, se collant pratiquement à son dos tandis que Sehun fermait la marche. Celui-ci tendit le bras pour empêcher quelqu'un de bousculer Jongin, puis posa son bras sur son épaule pour le guider, prenant soin d'éviter la foule. Le plus âgé lui en fut reconnaissant et lui chuchota un 'merci' à l'oreille auquel Sehun répondit par un sourire.

Ils s'assirent à une table dans le fond du bar, à l'abri des regards. Zitao s'écroula sur la banquette et Sehun fit asseoir Jongin en face de lui, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Zitao sourit en coin, les regardant tour à tour, et Jongin évita son regard, embarrassé. Son ami savait quelque chose et Jongin était prêt à parier que cela le concernait. A en juger par le comportement de Sehun et par l'attitude de Zitao, ses suspicions semblaient correctes.

C'était plutôt flatteur et il ne pouvait nier son attraction pour Sehun – elle était présente depuis le jour de leur rencontre. S'il avait été l'ancien Jongin il aurait déjà joué de ses charmes et fait le premier pas, mais voilà, il avait changé et il n'était pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour Sehun, qui était encore plein de vie, plein d'illusions et plein de rêves. Sehun était encore innocent en quelque sorte. Jongin ne l'était plus et il ne voulait pas l'entraîner vers le bas, il ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait sa bulle, détruirait ses idéaux. Et si ma noirceur le contaminait ? Ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser lorsque son regard s'attardait trop sur les lèvres de Sehun. Jongin ne le permettrait pas.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Zitao qui agitait les mains devant lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jongin ? Appela-t-il.  
\- Oh oui ? Quoi ? Fit-il.  
\- Tu veux boire quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Juste un cocktail ou un truc dans le genre. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Toujours pas d'alcool ? Essaya son ami.

Jongin secoua la tête et Zitao soupira, faisant la moue.

\- Sehun ? Comme d'hab ? Questionna-t-il en se levant.  
\- Comme toujours ! Sourit le plus jeune.

Observant Zitao s'éloigner, Jongin se tourna vers Sehun.

\- Tu bois quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.  
\- Whisky ! S'exclama-t-il, souriant en coin.

Jongin écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Il eut sa réponse lorsque Zitao revint avec deux Whisky. L'ex danseur les regarda tour à tour, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Vous buvez vraiment ça ? Grimaça-t-il. Je suis un peu surpris.  
\- Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'on allait boire un mélange avec 2% d'alcool ? Rit Zitao, se moquant ouvertement de lui.  
\- Il nous prend pour des amateurs. Fit remarquer Sehun, roulant des yeux. Sache monsieur-je-ne-bois-pas-d'alcool que nous ne sommes plus des gamins, loin de là.

Le regard que Sehun lui lança en terminant sa phrase arracha un frisson à Jongin et il se lécha les lèvres. Il attrapa son cocktail aux fruits et en but une gorgée pour se distraire, il commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Zitao le fixa longuement, son éternel sourire en coin toujours présent sur ses lèvres et Jongin lui lança un regard noir. Son ami gloussa et secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Je crois que tu as raison. Commenta-t-il simplement. Jongin nous prend pour des enfants, des enfants de chœur même je parie !

Jongin soupira, abandonnant la partie, de toute façon il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot si les deux se liguaient contre lui.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils décidèrent de partir sur les coups des 2h du matin que Jongin les vit. Au début, il pensait halluciner – ce n'était pas rare qu'il ait l'impression de voir Luhan ou Taemin au détour d'une rue - jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus proches. Ses anciens amis se tenaient devant lui, assis à une table, engagés dans une conversation plutôt animée – ils avaient toujours été bruyants.

Le cœur de Jongin loupa un battement et il baissa la tête, espérant ne pas être remarqué. Zitao arriva derrière lui à ce moment-là et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit-il, inquiet.  
\- Non ça va c'est-  
\- Jongin ? Fit une voix, le faisant se figer.

Le concerné se retourna vers la voix et se retrouva face à face avec Taemin. A l'entente de son prénom, tous ses anciens amis se retournèrent vers lui, choqués.

\- Ça fait longtemps. Répondit-il simplement, mal à l'aise.

Il se rapprocha légèrement, Zitao et Sehun sur ses talons. Sehun lui lança un regard interrogateur, confus.

\- Ce sont des danseurs, je dansais avec eux. Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Taemin, une lueur triste dans le regard.  
\- Oui ça va bien merci, et toi ? J'ai vu le affiches pour le ballet, et j'ai lu les critiques, apparemment tu les as épatés. Bredouilla-t-il.  
\- J'ai fait de mon mieux. Souffla-t-il, se massant la nuque.

Un petit silence se fit et Jongin glissa son regard vers la table, il y avait Hankyung qui lui souriait, puis Yixing et Luhan qui étaient côte à côte. Il remarqua rapidement leurs mains liées mais il ne ressentit rien, ni jalousie, ni rancœur. Il fut surpris que son cœur ne se brise pas en voyant son ex petit-ami avec un autre – c'est vrai après tout il l'avait remplacé, mais non il était simplement heureux pour eux. Luhan croisa son regard et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Pour le rassurer, Jongin lui sourit et le blond sourit à son tour, avec un peu plus d'hésitation cependant.

\- Comment vont tes jambes ? Demanda son ex meilleur ami.  
\- Mieux, je peux marcher sans béquilles maintenant mais je continue la rééducation. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Zitao. Expliqua-t-il, pointant son ami du doigt.

Celui-ci fit un signe de main et leur offrit un sourire.

\- Et Sehun est son meilleur ami. Continua-t-il, offrant un sourire au plus jeune.

Sehun s'avança et les salua poliment, se cachant légèrement derrière Jongin par timidité et agrippant sa taille. Jongin rit légèrement, amusé, et Sehun lui pinça la hanche.

\- On allait partir en fait donc...mmh...on se verra un de ces jours ? Proposa Jongin.  
\- D'accord, tu as toujours le même numéro ? Demanda Taemin.  
\- Oui. Répondit-il en hochant la tête.  
\- Je t'appellerai alors. Promit-il, le regardant longuement dans les yeux.

Jongin savait qu'il le ferait, il savait aussi que Taemin lui laissait le choix. S'il répondait ils reprendraient contact, s'il ne répondait pas il n'insisterait pas. Après un dernier signe de main, Jongin se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant ses deux amis à sa suite.

\- C'était...tendu. Grimaça Zitao une fois qu'ils furent dehors.  
\- Celui qui m'a parlé c'est Taemin, mon ex meilleur ami, le plus âgé c'était mon ex manager Hankyung, les deux autres étaient un ancien ami Yixing et...Luhan. Mon ex. Expliqua-t-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Ses amis ne firent aucun commentaire et Jongin en fut reconnaissant.

 

 

Jongin avait décidé de rester dormir chez Zitao ce soir-là, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul après avoir vu ses anciens amis. Faire face à son passé l'avait tout de même secoué. Ce fut aussi sans surprise que Sehun s'incrusta également pour la nuit, se collant immédiatement contre Jongin une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois dans le lit. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais aucun des trois ne s'en plaignait.

Jongin venait de clore ses paupières et luttait contre le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit Sehun bouger contre lui, son souffle se répercutant contre sa joue. Zitao était déjà endormi, ses ronflements brisant le silence de la pièce.

\- Est-ce que je ne suis que le meilleur ami de Zitao pour toi ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Tu dors pas ? Répondit Jongin à la place.

Sehun se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face, sa main se posant sur la joue de l'ex danseur.

\- Réponds-moi. Ordonna-t-il.

Se léchant les lèvres, Jongin ouvrit les yeux.

\- Non tu n'es pas que le meilleur ami de Zitao. Tu es bien plus que ça. Confia-t-il. Dors maintenant. Ajouta-t-il, poussant la tête de Sehun pour qu'il se recouche.

Le plus jeune grogna et lui frappa le torse, calant sa tête confortablement contre son cou. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le T-shirt de Jongin et il en posa une sur sa hanche, l'autre contre son cœur.

\- Ton cœur bat vite. Souffla-t-il.

Jongin ne répondit pas et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

 

 

Ce fut lors d'une énième soirée chez Zitao que Jongin leur raconta son histoire. Son accident – un stupide accident de voiture qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et qui avait brisé son rêve, sa passion pour la danse, Taemin, Luhan...Tout. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir ainsi, peut-être était-ce parce que son docteur lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait de nouveau danser si sa guérison se passait bien ? Ou parce qu'il estimait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'il était enfin prêt à en parler sans s'effondrer en larmes ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il voulait tourner la page définitivement ? Il ne savait pas, peut-être était-ce un mélange de toutes ces raisons. Toujours est-il qu'il leur raconta tout, les faits, ses ressentis, ses peines et ses souffrances. Et ni Zitao ni Sehun ne le jugèrent, lui offrant simplement une étreinte réconfortante.

Ce fut également cette nuit-là qu'il échangea son premier baiser avec Sehun. Après s'être tournés autour pendant des mois, à flirter plus ou moins subtilement, ils avaient enfin craqué et avaient franchi le cap.

  
C'était Sehun qui avait fait le premier pas tandis qu'ils étaient encore une fois allongés tous les trois dans le lit de Zitao, ce dernier endormi. Sehun s'était calé contre Jongin, comme toujours, mais au lieu de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir comme il avait l'habitude de faire il avait déposé un baiser dans le cou du plus âgé, puis un autre sur sa mâchoire avant de glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au coin de sa bouche et enfin ses lèvres. Jongin n'avait même pas essayé de résister et avait jeté tous ses doutes et toutes ses appréhensions par la fenêtre à la minute même où Sehun avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'étaient embrassés langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain matin, Zitao n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se rendre compte du changement qui s'était opéré. Il s'était levé en plein milieu de leur petit déjeuner, les pointant du doigt tour à tour.

\- Hors de question que vous dormiez à côté de moi et dans mon lit à partir de maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il, outré.

Sehun l'avait frappé plusieurs fois, embarrassé, tandis que Jongin s'était contenté de les regarder se battre, riant aux éclats. Finalement, ils avaient fini par se rassoir pour terminer leur repas, Sehun et Jongin entremêlant leurs doigts sous la table.

 

 


End file.
